dwofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Smythe
'''Kyle Smythe '''is a fanfic character from the series AOALT. He is a former companion of Sarah Jane Smith, and now lives with his wife Bethany Smythe in London where he works for UNIT HQ - Tower of London. Personality Kyle is a very intelligent person, he has even been described as a Mini-Doctor by the man himself. Kyle is also very headstrong, and often walks into danger. He can sometimes be a bit cocky, and is very flirtatious with wife Bethany. Kyle prefers to save the day without physical violence, a lesson passed down to him from Sarah Jane - however he is fully capable of packing a few punches. First Adventures & The Trickster's Deal Kyle arrived on Bannerman Road in 2009 with his Mum (Rian Smythe) and his father (Liam Smythe). He soon found out all about Sarah Jane's adventures, after an encounter with The Royac - he then later joined the gang. It was later revealing in The End of Earth that he had made a deal with the Trickster, who had saved his life from a car crash. Kyle later went back on his deal, however his essence managed to survive in a similar fashion to Astrid Peth. Resurrection & Space Travels After Kyle's soul got caught up in an alien trade vessel - he was partially resurrected. Kyle then went across the stars to have his own adventures. After he crashed on the planet Rylox - Kyle met his soulmate Bethany Hughes, and they investigated a series of murders connected to the Tower of Ricalia. At some point in Kyle's travels, he lost Bethany at a battle on the Fields of Vandint. He then returned to earth a few months after - and stopped his old nemesis Professor Draco from creating an army of living dead. Kyle went back into the stars after this, where he met the Seekers - who ordered him to resurrect Bethany, believing they were a force to be reckoned with and would later become saviors of the universe. The Seekers also warned Kyle of the Curator - who he later defeated. Paul's Return & Wedding Kyle was delighted when his half-brother Paul Smythe returned - after previously running away as a result of what his step Mum (Rian Smythe) had done. Paul later assisted Kyle and the gang in saving the Grifawkis - he then moved into Luke's old room at Sarah Jane's House. In the episode Love - Paul was killed by the Shadow after saving Kyle's life. Kyle married the love of his life Bethany Hughes in the episode The Lady In White - after stopping arch enemy Professor Draco once more. Leaving Bannerman Road Kyle left Bannerman Road along with Bethany at the end of the Series Four finale A Gift For Sarah Jane Smith - after his son Paul Smythe was born (named after his Brother). He later become a Police Constable, and still continues to assist Sarah Jane every so often. Bethany is now pregnant with his second child. UNIT HQ Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Adventures of a Lifetime Characters